ONE NIGTH STAND
by inmyfavor
Summary: Katniss needs to find a marrow donor for her daughter Primm for which she must locate Primm's father, a stranger with whom only had one night of sex.
1. Chapter 1: Confrontation

ONE NIGHT STAND

Inmyfavor

**Author Note: Hi guys! This is my first fic, I hope you like it. I want to ask for your understanding because I still do not have a Beta and English is not my native language. Excuse me if I have errors, I will put my best effort in this- as it is a big challenge for me to do it this way ... thanks a lot!**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Confrontation

"Hello?" I answer the phone"Brainless! Guess what?" it's my best friend Johanna Mason  
"Hi Jo! How have you been? Is everything okay?"  
"I have no time for bullshit I need you to sit down now! And take a deep breath." She is talking so fast. What's going on? "Ok Jo what the hell is happening?"  
"Katniss I found him!" she practically yelled

"You found? Like you found him? Him?" I can't believe her. Is this really happening?  
"Long story , the important thing is that I  
found him and most importantly is for you not running to tell Gale because he will not be very happy with what I had to do to make it happen."  
"Jo you found him?" I ask again because I still can't believe her  
"Katniss you really need to stop asking me that and take note because I'm not a patient woman! Now take notes! His surname is Mellark and you will probably pass out with this but he is much closer than you think."

I can't breathe, talking will be a miracle  
"he lives in District 12 brainless, or at least there is where you can find his family.  
He is not from the Seam though. He lives in the residential area, a rich kid. it seems that his family owns a fair amount bakeries in the area 'Mellark 's'- sound familiar to you?" she asks  
"Jo does it looks like I'm someone who often goes to the residential area ?" now I'm being sarcastic, I know  
"don't take it against the informant just wondering. Anyway, your closer to him now I hope that it's the solution, you know that I love little Primmy correct?"  
"I know Jo, thanks"  
"be strong baby" she says  
"I will be"  
"Bye Katniss"  
"bye"

Why am I so nervous? Fuck I'll see him! I will talk to him! Oh god he's gonna hate me! He probably has a girlfriend or even married! I want to throw up ... I can't think this way! Prim goes first ... if he is married I'm going to suck it up, it's not like I had a relationship with him or anything my baby girl life comes first. The palms of my hands are sweating no matter how many times I clean them in my pants. There is the bakery ... 'Mellark's' says the sign... hang on Katniss this is for Prim. I can't even move ...  
I pull out my phone and look at the picture of my little daughter smiling at me with the face full of chocolate ...yes that will give me all the courage I need ..  
Mentally I count 1, 2, 3...and I start walking towards the bakery. When I cross the door a chime sounds and I hear someone saying "Be there in a minute"  
I see around, I cannot stop playing with my fingers. Everything looks delicious, maybe I should have brought some money to do as I am a customer if you do not have the balls to do this ...  
I'm trying to think how I will handle the situation when someone leaves the back room.

"Good afternoon what can I do for you miss?"  
I can't move I not even find my own voice, this person must surely be familiar maybe his father because it resembles the boy, if my memory serves me correctly, but especially he has the same blue eyes Prim has. Apparently I'm staring for a long time because he asks  
"Miss?" he says "Miss, are you all right?"  
Katniss come on suck it up!  
"Um, yeah ah" ... Sorry. Now the man is raising an eyebrow and stares at me like I had grown a second head and finally my voice finds its way!  
"I'm sorry I was told I can find Peeta Mellark here?"  
"Yeah of course ... just a moment please...Peeta!" he calls

After he calls it overlooks the back door and I heard him saying jokingly: "here's a lovely girl who asks for your son"  
"um ok dad be right there!" he answers but it sounds like he is asking  
oh God this is when this started to get interesting ... I bite my lower lip to feel pain and try to control the trembling of my legs as much as I can ...I see the door, and the man I know now is the grandfather of my daughter steps aside to let a muscular guy with blond hair and white apron leaving a pan on the counter and turns to me ...  
And, man- those eyes . I'm positive that my lip is bleeding now ...  
The boy to his credit seems to be reacting similarly; he has a deep frown and appears to move in slow motion, if I were not so nervous I probably would laugh.  
After what appears to be the most uncomfortable minute of my life, even more than those who followed my mother's face when I gave her the news that I was pregnant, Peeta asks me in a whisper  
"Katniss?"  
Mm not definitely cannot move don't even get me started with saying a word ...  
"You're Katniss, right?"  
Definitely more than I expected, I hope that's a good sign ... Boy he is more handsome than I remembered and stronger.  
His father who was apparently watching the exchange coughs softly and I thank him because that seems to help me out of my stupor.  
"You remember me ... that's good, yeah I'm Katniss"  
"wow. "now appears that he entered into the stupor that I had a few seconds ago ... only this time it is I who coughs ...  
"Right" he answers in a very soft voice ... God, this poor guy is so surprised alone to see me here, just wait for him to know what I come to tell.  
"Um well, I was hoping we could talk in private for a moment" I tell him  
"I can take my break now if this okay with your dad" Peeta says  
"yeah sure , take your time son"  
Peeta leaves behind the counter and directed me to one of the tables in the bakery.  
"Um listen Peeta I'd feel more comfortable somewhere else, I do not know, more private... but if there is a problem I can wait for you to close the bakery" ... I tell him because honestly with his dad around I don't think I can make it  
"no, okay, there's a coffee shop around the corner from here, we can talk there."  
"Okay"

Peeta directs me to the door and we walked side by side down the street, in a not too comfortable silence. Soon we are outside the small café ... we  
chose a table.

I can notice the wheels turning in his head. Obviously he has no idea what to say and I don't even know where to begin. And he stares...and stares  
"I cannot believe you're here" he finally says  
"in fact I can't either", but I say it so harsher than I was planning to.  
He frowns.  
"What can I offer you guys?" Says the waitress  
"I would like a hot chocolate please, no coffee?" Peeta asks me  
"no, it makes me shaky"  
"A green tea for me without sugar. Please" he tells the waitress

I hope for her to bring our order before I came and drop the bomb so we are not interrupted. This situation is very difficult and the way that he is watching me as doubting my existence makes me much more nervous.  
Finally the waitress brings our drinks and I think it's time now because I can't take it anymore.  
I've never been good with words and I will not learn how to be at this very moment so the poor guy will have to receive the news the more pure Katniss style. There is no point in prolonging this so here I come  
"Peeta look there is no easy way to say this so I'll say as it is. I'm sorry ... the night we met ...well... I have no idea if the condom broke but I got pregnant, you, well we have a daughter."

Is he breathing? I continue after a reasonable time for go on with the bombing  
"I tried to find you when I found out but it was very difficult and I had no intention of ruining your life , after all we didn't know each other I didn't even know your last name ... it was very difficult and had more important things to think about at the time... believe me I would not be disrupting your life now not be a matter of life or death ...  
um ... ok of course I do not expect you to believe me just because I show up one day and tell you this, I will give all the necessary evidence of what I say, in fact are somehow included in what I have to ' ask ...  
I haven't come here to asking you for money but my daughter , our ,well Prim , she's sick and I really need your help."  
My eyes start to fill with tears and I don't know if I can continue this explanation ...  
"She is really sick, she has leukemia." Now the tears run down my cheeks freely I don't know what else to do. "she needs a bone marrow transplant and we are not compatible, I have no more options that appeal to you , I know you think I'm crazy and ..."  
"Katniss" he interrupt me  
"Katniss shh you're rambling please wait its too much information for me to process  
I need a moment" he says but he looks really calm  
"yeah sure ...your right ... I'm sorry"  
I take pause to wipe my nose in The most unfashionable unlade way, and wipe my cheeks  
Peeta is with his hands on his forehead and it seems he's trying to control his breathing.  
I hope as much as I can but the anxiety is killing me ...  
"Peeta um, please say something please..."  
He runs his hand through his hair, first one then another takes a deep breath...  
"So you got pregnant?"  
"Yes"  
"How I mean I know how but ... how? We used a condom"  
"yeah... I know"  
"but what happened?"  
"I do not know , really, I do not know"  
"I was hoping you could remember if the condom broke or anything"  
"oh god I don't think so"  
"Katniss I don't mean to offended you but are you sure? Are you sure she is mine?"  
Even if I wasn't sure. those eyes just would not let doubt so I decide to be more proactive ... I pull out my phone and look for a photo of Prim, I give him the phone  
"do not worry, I'm not offended, I understand we were only together once and we don't knew each other but I'm really sure"  
he stares at the picture on the phone  
"either way I 'm willing to submit to a paternity test because I understand the situation ..."  
"is she? Prim? She is really beautiful" he says in awe "she definitely looks a like but...  
"I know this is very difficult for you, but unfortunately I do not have that much time for you to assimilate this, probably you are thinking I'm crazy and you only ever see me once in your life, I don't know what's gotten into me...well I know, obviously but it's not who I'm .I have not been with more than two men in my life and definitely was not with anyone but you at that time, I do not expect you to believe me but I'm telling you anyway.  
Think about it ,she is yours , I swear , and we will do the necessary tests but I'm in a fucking hurry now  
(and there are tears again in my eyes ) and that much I'm asking , think about it , I need you, she need for when you result compatible we'll have to wait at least for another month to make the transplants is the only thing I would ever ask you, I would never bother you again after this, get tested for compatibility , that will solve all your doubts , I will always be indebted to you please Peeta .."  
He puts his hand over mine  
I can't stop crying, people are started to turn and see us.

"sorry Peeta"  
"don't be, I kind of understand you"  
"Peeta look is that it is much at once, now I know where to find you, if that's okay with you we will calm down a bit , try to assimilate all this, and again I'm sorry but I have little time , I'll come back for you tomorrow , and will answer all your doubts and"

"shh ok Katniss, a little time sounds good I think I'm in shock now.. What about tomorrow 600 same place?"  
"Ok yeah see you tomorrow, I have to go get Prim"  
"Where is she?"

"She is with my mom but she has to work .I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow right?" I beg

"I'll be here"

I turn to leave, but I'm so scared, what if he runs away?  
"Katniss?"  
"Yeah?"

"I'll be here I promise." he Tells me gently  
I can see a look in his face I can't decipher awe? Fear? Maybe hope?


	2. Chapter 2 Understanding

ONE NIGHT STAND

CHAPTER 2 : Understanding

**NOTE: Big thanks to Ravensumara for Beta-ing this chapter for me.**

PEETA

Dad is about to fire me. I'm totally distracted, it's not even noon and I've already drop a tray of donuts and burned some cheese buns...  
I can't stop thinking about this, yesterday I was wondering myself if I was going to spend my life all alone, boring myself to death in this town, I was drowning in this routine , run, work , go home , paint ... but did not expect to get out of this routine so abruptly. Today I have a daughter, and a whole lot to deal with.  
I feel guilty , I know this is serious , But I'm an adult and should be thinking about how to solve this situation and what to do with the little girl but seriously every time I try to think of something ... I get distracted thinking about her. I need to see her again she is beautiful but she seems so sad, I think back to Primm , leukemia , transplant ... My mind is running in circles and I can't control them.  
I came home last night and find out everything I could on the internet, I still have many doubts about Primm particular case, I'll have to ask Katniss ...Katniss  
I'm pretty sure she was expecting for me to run to the hills ... Here I go again thinking about this girl as if my life were not complicated with far more important things than gray eyes and her plump perfect lips.

I talk to Rye yesterday. He is not always a complete idiot, especially when you really need his help- he can be a good brother.  
His main concern was that what if Primm was not mine.

_"_Peeta this is ... ever heard of condoms? You barely knew this girl how could you be so stupid?"

Its a fair question_._

"I used a condom Rye! But I was a drunk and it all happened really fast, the damn thing must have broken and I did not notice"

"I have to ask… how could you be sure the girl is yours."

Another fair question but…

"I just know Rye...I saw a picture of her, she really looks like me. Katniss has dark hair and gray eyes little one is blonde, blue-eyed ... she even has your dimples Rye."

"That's no guarantee sorry man".

"I know I know ... but I believe her_."_ And I really do.

"Ok I guess the whole donor thing could count as a paternity test."

"Rye_!" _I warn

"I'm just processing it. It's shocking news followed by breaking hearts news... First you become crazy looking throughout the city for an unknown girl for months. Almost 4 years later she appears to tell you that you have a daughter and she is really sick and you need to get tasted in order to make compatibility tests for donor marrow... your life has just become a soap opera! Is the little girl going to make it? How bad is it?"

"_I _don't know"

"Well I don't know much about this but can I get tested for compatibility too?

I suppose you can". I look at him raising my eye brows

"I'm in!"

"Thanks Rye!" He is a good man, Rye used to take mom's beatings for me, and it should not surprise me that he is willing to do this, but the realization warms my heart anyway.

I turned to see the clock and it gives me goose bumps... it's almost time to see her but also time to confront things, ask questions and make decisions ..

when I get out of the bakery I practically run to " Sae 's " although it is still early but I'm really anxious to see her again.  
I arrived to the restaurant and sit at the same table... almost five minutes later she is in front of me with a one said braid and a green camisole that highlights the color of her eyes... I'm staring again.

"Hello" she gives me a half smile

"Hi, it's early" she plays with her hands and I'm relieved that I'm not the only one who is so nervous.

"So"... she says  
"so ..." I repeat  
"Peeta I understand that this must be a huge shock to you and I wish I could give you more time to have assimilated this news, but timing is really important"  
" I understand Katniss"

"I know you deserve a full explanation but I'm not good with words, I will try my best though."

And I'm grateful she starts at the very beginning

She explains what happened the day we meet, why she run after, that she had to come back to twelve because she had to start a new job and here she realized she was pregnant ..."I know you must have doubts but…" she blushes, looks down and continues  
"I've only ever been with two men in my life and at that time there was no other choice, the baby could only be yours. "

"I try to find you after but I didn't know anything about you so it was impossible at the time".

"How did you find me now?"

"Well now the odds were actually in my favor because my friend Jo has this new job at CapitolCollege and she cares enough to risk it...she met a guy who works at the archives and she flirted with him so he agreed to helped her find an guy named Peeta who studied business ...Lucky us Peeta is not a common name, that made things easier.

I name the baby after my little sister, she died shortly before Primm was conceived, and I always felt that she and Dad sent her for me... They died instantly when a drunk driver hit their car."

"I'm so sorry Katniss"

"Anyway, I was such a mess, that is why Jo forced me to go out that night, and once I got a couple beers in my system I just wanted to keep forgetting about everything. I'm grateful for you to give me Primm, you gave me hope, after the initial shock I realized I have something to live for, and I never expected how wonderful she was going to be. I didn't know I can love that way.  
She is wonderful, so strong, she's been through a lot but she always has a smile for everyone."

"It is amazing how much she resembles you, I was in shock, and I remembered you have blue eyes, blond hair but she is just like you. I bring you some photos... here " she gave me an envelope full of pictures. "These are for you if you wanted them"

I start watching the pictures and I found one that makes me laugh hard "She scowls all the same!" I say and Katniss scowls to me what makes me laugh harder.

She says Primm was in a really bad mood that day. She starts to laugh to and I catch my heart pounding hard.

"She was a restless little girl, it was exhausting keeping up_! _I nod still smiling. But the mood changes abruptly

"That's how I knew something was wrong after her second birthday, she was always tired she used to have bruises all the time but now they were really big, she was very weak ... my mom, she is a nurse and told me to do some tests ... and well you already know the diagnosis_." _

"We started with radiation, follow by 3 cycles of chemotherapy, she lost all her beautiful hair, she was so sick and moody...it was a nightmare finally we ended with the chemo but 3 months later she has had a relapse and this makes her candidate for a transplant.. I'm not compatible ...everyone around us got tested for compatibility: mom, Gale, even Jo, donors bank. Nothing, Nobody." I'm listening very carefully, she goes on_  
_"I was very scared because I knew that you were our only option but I had no idea how to find you ... Jo did all the work..."

"I can't imagine how hard all this has been for you."… "How is she now?"

"Well she is in the middle of another round of quemo, when she finish and she is in remission we can get the transplant…If we found a donor."She is looking at me pointedly

"Katniss I will do everything in my power to help. This morning I talk to the hospital so they could inform me about what I need to do... I'm going tomorrow, so is my brother if that's ok with you"

"You told your family already? What do they said? "

"Only my brother Rye he is a good guy, he is dying to meet you and Primm, he wants to help too is that ok?"

Are you kidding me? Is more than ok it's a lot more that I was expecting and more chances for Primm."

"I'll tell my dad eventually, I know he would want to help too."  
her gray eyes cloud with tears of disbelief .

She says thank in a whisper and throws her arms around my neck  
I'm surprised and a I react so fucking slowly that when I want to reciprocate the hug she is already letting me go. I'm barely on time to feel her against me but that's enough to make me feel dizzy.

"Sorry" she says embarrassed, "this is a huge relief, I was so worried you'd say no and yet you surprise me with your family support?"

"Katniss, I'm very sorry you've been through all this by yourself, If I have known at the time that you were pregnant I had never left you alone, or my baby, even if we didn't love each other ... from now on will try to be present if you allow it"

"I'll allow it"

"Good" I nod  
_  
_"I would love to meet her soon"

"W_e _will have to talk about that, but it's not like we were alone, Primm has a lot of people who loves her dearly, you'll have to meet them soon to."

She explains her situation, she lives in the same building as her mother and a woman called Hazel, both are nurses and help her taking care of Primm.  
She works in the same hospital as a physiotherapist and this is very convenient for them because whenever Primm needs to be hospitalized there is always someone around, both at home and in the hospital.  
She also has another job, as a bartender in his uncle Haymitch bar because the money is so tight. Apparently everyone is crazy about Primm and she isn't the exception because her eyes light up whenever she mentions her daughter.

We agree I will meet Primm on the weekend, I take the opportunity to ask a lot about Primm tastes, I want to gift her something, maybe baked goods or a doll.

I can't wait to meet her. I've been sending texts to katniss asking anything simply as an excuse to be in contact I must admit every time my phone sounds indicating that I have a response from her I feel like a smile forms on my lips. Three days to Saturday.

SUNDAY

I got everything I need, I froze some cookies with cars, animals and primroses I'm also bringing a cake I frosted with Katniss flowers, when I get a call…I take the phone and its Katniss

"Hi Katniss! Almost leaving"

"Um I'm sorry Peeta it will have to be at some other time Primm is in the hospital"

I feel my body freezing  
"what happened?"

"She has a bleeding last night, the worst so far"

"you should call me last night Katniss! Dumb question but how is she?"

"The bleeding didn't stop Peeta I was so scared, I call Hazel and we brought her to the hospital. They were finally able to stop the bleeding but she needs transfusions, I was thinking maybe you could help us"

I don't' let her finish "Of course Katniss I'm on my way"

"I don't want you to feel forced or anything is just.."

I take a deep breath because I'm beginning to exasperate "Katniss I already told you I want to be there, every step of the way" I sigh "coming bye"

I hang up on her, frankly I am concerned she's angry at me but I feel a compelling need to be there, to be for them, I'm an ass I spent almost the entire morning here decorating cakes and cookies and they are alone in the hospital, I should had call her and I had known before, I let the cake, take the cookies and go to the hospital the faster I can.

I ask for Primrose Everdeen and I go to her room  
Once there I open the door of this room but softly to avoid waking Primm in case she is resting but is the voice of a girl who answers  
"come in"  
I peer insecure and first thing I see Katniss sitting on a chair with her head resting on the lap of the little girl on the bed, she is fast sleep, I raise my eyes and the little girl has her index finger touching her lips telling me to keep quiet.  
"shhh mommy is tired"  
I nod and walk slowly enough to stay on the other side of the door ... and I take a moment to admire the little girl with bright blue eyes, she is caressing katniss head while staring at me nodding, she has an orange ribbon with white polka dots tied to his bald head with a big bow on the left side.. is a strange feeling, seeing her for the first time, it is as if somehow my body recognized her and I'm drown to her… I'm interrupted of my emotional trance and suddenly within the limits of a panic attack when she asks

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3: Match

ONE NIGHT STAND

_**AUTHOR NOTE: **_

_**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites, as you know this is my first fic and it was such a nice response, you put a smile on my face!**_

_**Also big big big thanks to my Beta Ravensumara.**_

_**Please review!**_

CHAPTER 3: Match

PEETA POV

"Who are you?" a little voice asks

_Breath Peeta, breath. _Yeah, right, what I'm supposed to say, Hey kid I'm your daddy nice to meet you..

I'm interrupted of my thoughts when she asks who I am and my nerves betray me. I gulped and cough.. the noise I made was enough for Katniss slowly raise her head and open her sleepy eyes, she look confused and when she finally realizes what is happening, she rises quickly from her chair as if it were on fire.

"Peeta! Hello" she clearly doesn't know what to say , she look to me, turns her head to see Primm, then again, from Primm to me and then Primm is doing the same thing and now I'm really scared, frozen . Clearly we should plan this encounter sooner.  
"Honey this is my friend Peeta" Katniss says finally

"Peeta?" the little one asks. "Your name is funny" she giggles.

"Primm don't be rude" Katniss scolds

"It's ok, it is funny" I tell her. I shake my nerves and continue "um Primm I was looking forward to meet you, your mom has told me all about you." I say as I move towards her.

she notes I have something hidden in my back. "What do you have there?" she asks me, pointing to my hands that I had in my back all the time.

"Um this is a little present I had for you, I hope you like it" I said as I extend my hands towards her

"A GOAT!" she enthusiastic shouts when she sees the stuffed toy.

"um yeah there was not much variety in the shop down here, I hope you like goats with ... um pink ribbons?"

"Yeaaaah, goats give milk!" She tells me like I'm stupid so I smile

"Primm what do you say?" Katniss asks

"Thank you Mr. Peeta" Katniss nods. She is attentively watching the exchange, not missing a bit

"Primm please just tell me Peeta"

"goats made milk, milk made cheese you know? Mommy loves cheese!" she informs me

" good to know" I answer smirking. "Are you going to name her?" I asked pointing to the goat

"Yeah, Daisy" she says matteroffactly

She took the decision in seconds so I'm curious now "why Daisy?"

"cos I like it" I laugh and say "Ok I think Daisy is perfect then"

I know we are in a hospital and she has an IV and looks so pale, with big brown circles under her eyes so I don't know if its correct to feel this way but I'm enjoying being with her... despite the circumstances. I'm looking for something for us to play with because she start to complain about a head ache, I find a notebook so I make her some simple draws.

She is amazed "wow" she say opening her eyes... "you really know how to draw, you should teach mommy"

she leans closer to my ear and says whispering me

"Mommy is really bad you know, I don't tell her so she doesn't feel sad" she whispers

"I heard you little duck" says katniss joking behind us, I chuckle , Primm this laughing to. suddenly I hear a man's voice

"Hey there, What 's so funny?"

"doctor Finn!" Primm squeaks

Primm extends her arms and begins to move her little fingers asking for a hug and doctor Finn, affectionately embraces the girl.  
"hey little one, feeling better?" she nods "I brought you something but you have to promise that you will not say anything to your mom he tells so strongly that everyone, of course, also katniss can hear him. Katniss scowl. Prim nods enthusiastically and the doctor gives the child a candy.

"thanks doctor Finny" the girl says with a giant smile

"Finn you are her doctor and not supposed to give her candies!" Katniss scolds

The satisfied doctor turns and walks towards her smirking devilishly "Hi sugar cube " he says taking her by the waist and lower her backwards in what seems like an exaggerated tango move. Katniss pats the guy shoulders "Let go Finnick!" Katniss punch him when he relishes her, Primm is laughing and clapping. But the familiarity between them and the doctor rubs me the wrong way so I decide to interrupt the exchange extending a hand "Dr. I'm Peeta Mellark"... the doctor smirks to me and shakes my hand.

"Dr. Finnick Odair, nice to meet you" He nods and turns to see a still scolding Katniss. He smiles

"Ok let's see how this girl is" He says and then he's dedicated to Primm. After some minutes of meticulous examination "Primm I need to speak with your mother, think you can take care of Mr. Mellark for a little while?"

"of course!"

While the doctor and katniss leave the room to speak my mind is playing a double game ... on one hand I'm wondering who is this cocky dude and why he has such familiarity with the girls, dude hug katniss and she does not seem the kind of girl who allow hugs, but what if he is the boyfriend? well, if he is I'm deep-fried.

The guy is an over confident ass, but no doubt he is very good-looking, tall and strong and apparently Primm is smitten with him. I can't stand a chance. _A chance? a chance of what exactly are you thinking Peeta?_

ok ok the other side of my mind is so distracted trying to entertain this girl drawing and talking nonsense, but I get to know her a little... her favorite color is purple, so we draw everything purple, elephants, flowers and a dragon. Toy Story rocks and she wants a purple minion costume for her birthday. _What the hell is a minion_? So I'm about to investigate when Katniss and Dr. hot-shot return

"I think you're ready to go home Primm, Kat I'm going to prepare everything." He shook hands good-bye me and leaves the room.

After a while Primm falls asleep and I ask Katniss what happened She tells me it take a lot to control the bleeding. then they give her transfusions, now everything is under control, for now but she is reacting worst to this cycle of chemo and she is worried now we are just waiting for the doctor to come and check and firm the release. it probably take a while?

We arrived late at night to the girl's apartment, I carry Prim to her bed and I watch katniss leans and kisses her forehead. "Love you baby girl" she whispers in her ears, with a voice full of love.

Primm opens her eyes to half and says "love you mommy". "bye Peeta" , she embraces Daisy and goes back to sleep , I cannot begin to explain the feeling I have, but I am deeply moved by the scene in front of me ... It's strange that I don't feel like an outsider at all.

"I think she likes you" Katniss interrupted my introspection

"and I like her, a lot actually, she seems like a great kid"

"she is, I don't pretend to denial she has some temper and she is a little spoiled, but also she has this kindness, she is so good with people and ...I know I'm a mother hen right?" Is adorable how her eyes light up when talks about her daughter.

Katniss asks if I want to drink something, I will love it but I know she spent the night awake so I declined. She nods but I sense some disappointment in her eyes. Maybe I'm just delusional.

"Can I visit tomorrow? After work? I'm so hopeful it's almost funny ... _what I 'm fifteen_? "

"Yeah maybe you can stay for dinner so get to know each other better"

"it would be wonderful". I can't decide if I should say that I am getting the results of the tests tomorrow because I think it will make sleep impossible for Katniss and she definitely need to rest, she looks exhausted.

When I leave the apartment I immediately want to go back, accept the drink Katniss offered, any excuse will be good. What is going on with me? _The woman is tired she had a night of hell in a hospital, taking care of her daughter, let her sleep Peeta._

Next day I'm back at the girls apartment for dinner, I've been longing this moment all day. I knocked and Prim opens the door without asking who it is, she has a big smile in her face, she is wearing cowboy boots and a tutu over her pajamas. I have to suppress my laughter and to compliment her attire: "hey Primm! You look beautiful today"

She grins and runs to hug my legs "Hi Peeta"

when I manage to stop staring at this warm and open girl with cowboy boots. I notice Katniss behind the kitchen counter watching the scene.

"Hi" she says shyly. "she is wearing her favorite clothes for you," says smirking and the little one cheeks turn a little pink.

I take a good look at her mother, she is a beautiful mess, sh wearing a really dirty apron , has what I assume is food on her face and her braid loose… beautiful.

I say "hello, it's the kitchen attacking you?"

She glares at me. "Ha ha"

I turn to Prim biting my lip to suppress a smile (I failed) " little one, I bought this for you" I handled her the brown bag I bring from the bakery

Suspiciously she peeks inside the bag and squeaks "cookies! look mommy cookies! Can I eat them ? "

"only if you finish your dinner sweetie"

"ok ok" she nods her head several times. Primm takes out the cookies out one by one observing closely the design and with each one she emits a _wow_, I don't think it'll be hard work to love this girl. "Mommy this one has a Katniss flower!" she says amazed

"Yeah I made that for your mom little one, do you think she'll like it? "

"mmmhmm here mommy" Primm takes the cookie with her little fingers and gives it to her mother.  
Katniss looks closely the cookie "this is beautiful Peeta Ido you really made them?"

"I made it" I say nodding "for you… both" she gives me a special smile, one I haven't seen, shy but actually reaches her eyes and I make a mental note to bring them cookies every day if I want to keep getting those smiles.

Dinner progresses in harmony, I mocked Katniss for making such a mess for a macaroni and cheese. she isn't a good cook yet is the best meal I've had in a while.

Primm and I relate easily, she laughs a lot with my nonsense and I never get tired of look a little goofy if she keeps laughing like that. I caught Katniss staring at me more than once, and when our eyes meet she deviate hers quickly leaving me with a strange feeling running through my body. Maybe she's attracted to me too, maybe she is just analyzing how I am with her daughter.

After dinner and three cookies Katniss tries to take Prim to bed. I never thought it was such a difficult task to convince a girl who is falling asleep at the table that she, in fact she IS sleepy, but somehow katniss made it.

While I wait I take a better look to the apartment. without the whirlwind that is Prim talking all the time, now I can pay attention. it's a simple little place , in need of repairs and I really wonder how much Katniss is struggling with money, not to mention everything else. In less time that I expected she is back.

"Poor thing put her head on the pillow and she was out " she says

" no wonder " I reply smiling , she stares at me and I can tell she is struggling to say something

" Peeta, I hate to pressure you but I want to know if you've done the tests?"

"Yeah , actually, I didn't say anything before because I know you're exhausted too and this will keep you awake but I'll have the results tomorrow"

" oh God " color leaves her face

"Are you okay? "

"Yes, yes but this is. Tomorrow we'll know . If the results are negative what are we going to do? Cause I don't have many more options. "

" don't think like that we must wait. hopefully the results will be positive"

" Yeah, maybe , but what if they're not Peeta? I don't want her to live this way, with relapses and damn chemotherapy that leaves her weak and sick all the time . She spends more time in the hospital than playing with other children ..."

I listen as patiently as I can because she needs to vent but also I don't really know what to say that actually helps her so after a lot of rambling I decide to just hug her "we must have hope" And I can't help but breath her in.

I go home thinking about that hug , every time she got close to me my body awakes, her smell, her slim body , everything about her makes me feel dizzy. Why does she has that effect on me? it's like that night in the bar, since I saw her I felt a magnetism that drove me to her, I remember need to gather a lot of courage and some drinks to get close to her but once I say hi everything came easier . We chat, her sarcasm made me laugh and she laugh a lot too. when I saw her smile, man…

I was sure she would punch my face after I gathered the guts to kiss her, the surprise was immense when she responded to my kiss and wrapped the hair at the base of my neck with her fingers, I went nuts. I should have stop before it escalates, before I couldn't control myself. I know better than have sex with a drunk girl but this girl had something special, I couldn't help myself, I got lost in her. And apparently is a chronic condition.

Damn , I better rush home. this memories made my pants uncomfortable .

Next day the doctor gives me the test results.

"You are lucky Mr. Mellark , the odds of being compatible are very low , as you know "

"is a relief Doctor and fills our hearts of hope " he nods emphatically.

" I can imagine, however ,this isn't simple, I know you have a general idea of the process but I want to explain a little more. to begin with I need some health testing , you must be healthy. In this case it means not suffering cardiovascular disease , renal , pulmonary , hepatic or hematological , or other chronic conditions that need ongoing treatment , and no history or risk having suffered infections with hepatitis B , C or AIDS. You will need a complete physical examination including an electrocardiogram, chest X-rays , a biochemical blood analysis and evaluation to confirm that the blood counts are within normal limits. we'll analyze donor blood to make sure that the hepatitis or HIV are not present. Tests will be performed to detect other viruses tha present but are not necessarily an impediment to transplant bone. "

"yes of course, whatever you need. "

"Well, we can start with this tomorrow I will need you here first time in the morning. I also need you aware of the process once we have the green light . Marrow donation is a surgical procedure performed in an operating room under anesthesia .  
Most donors are back to their normal routine within a week. The donor's body donated marrow regenerates quickly.  
the Bone marrow donation will be by extracting with a syringe , a small amount of blood medulla back of the hip bone . The extraction will be under general or epidural anesthesia .The amount of bone that be moved from the donor is related to the size of the receiver. A large adult requires more cells to the bone marrow stem cells transplanted graft pledge, compared with a small child . "

"ok." I nod "what are the risks? "

"The bone marrow donation involves no risk other than the anesthetic. Upon extraction you may have a slight residual pain in the puncture area that disappears within a few days of the donation. The only significant side effect is widespread aching bones and muscles that disappear in a few days."

"and for Primm?"

"she will have to go through radiation and / or chemotherapy to prevent the new cells in the future. For preparation we need 1 to 2 weeks stem cells previously stored in the blood bank are going to be infused intravenously . The transplant process is very simple, takes 60 minutes and is not painful. It can cause some effects that inconvenienced her. These are small anyway normals. Primrose doctor is highly recommended and he'll give you more information at the time "

I decide to go out to visit Katniss the area of physical rehabilitation to break the news . my legs can not go any faster . take a few minutes to look at her from outside , she must feel my eyes because turns straight to me and makes a signal to me to wait a moment

" I have the results" I blurt out as soon as she gets trough me.

"So soon ? she asks breathless and I notice how the color leaves her face' I extend the envelope . She nervously wipes her hands on her apron , and take the envelope with shaky fingers as if the thing might bite .

" Is it good" ?

" Yeah it is ." I reply smiling . She looks at me strangely , wondering . She opens the envelope with trembling hands and read the results

" Oh my god" she says breathless and looks up at me , eyes full of tears " Peeta you are a match ... please tell me you're willing to do it ? " Tears drain freely from her eyes

" I'm of course I'm ! "

Nothing ever could prepared me for what happened next:

Katniss throws at me her arms around my neck ..I'm so surprised I lose my balance a little but I recovered, I take a breath and just like that I know I'm in heaven I start to react and try to encircle her waist with my arms but she is starting to retreat by now. blushing furiously.

Someone coughs and I turned to see Dr. Odair standing a meter of us with arms crossed over his chest, smirking evilly

"Am I interrupting something Kitty Kat?"

_**I take the freedom fiction gives me and the fact that this story takes place in Panem for any error I may have. **_

_**Chapter 4 is on its way!**_


End file.
